


A Family of Our Own

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's HP shorts 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Announcements, Biting, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends as Family, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Harry's pregnancy makes Draco more territorial and possessive in both attitude and gestures; it makes Harry needier, and more sensitive to his touch. So it works perfectly. Until they attend a dinner party with their friends and maybe they won't be able to hold onto the news as long ad they thought they would.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Marie's HP shorts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747861
Comments: 3
Kudos: 573
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	A Family of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [360Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/gifts).



> Hey! Hope you'll enjoy this wee fic, it was fun to write 😊  
> Thank you to B for cheering and to D for betaing.
> 
> (Background: Pansy/Hermione and others)

It's loud, the noise a dozen people can make. And when you double that with the number of children a pack of Weasleys and Malfoys and Longbottoms can add up to, well, it gets louder. Harder to hear everyone. More fun still. Even if it took some adjustment for Draco, Harry knows. 

Lunch is being served, everyone around the table speaking at once, parents checking that their spawns aren't choking on pieces of carrots, but very much involved in their respective conversations still. It's full of life, and it's more of a family than Harry ever dreamed of getting in his own childhood or could believe he'd ended up with even now that it was his day-to-day normal. 

Harry looks from side to side as he eats his food diligently, grateful for Draco and Hermione's skills in bringing such a feast to them all. 

He grins when he sees the way Draco looks at him, his eyes invariably dancing from his face to the rest of him that's not hidden by the table every time he glances in his direction. He chuckles when he feels Draco's hand settle on his thigh under the table, both gentle and territorial. He breathes, deeply, when Draco takes advantage of everybody's distraction to lean in and plaster himself to his side on their portion of the bench, winding an arm around Harry's waist and wedging his face in his neck. 

"What are you doing?" Harry whispers when Draco doesn't move or say anything. Draco glares across the table at Blaise who raises an eyebrow in response.

A snort is the first thing that answers him, and then two fakely haughty words are murmured against his pulse point and Harry frowns. "Scenting you."

"Right now? In the middle--"

"Yes." Draco kisses his cheek chastely, pressing his own to Harry's hair and indeed, flipping Blaise off as discreetly as he can. "Bugger off, Zabini." 

Harry laughs, shrugging at Ron's questioning look. He twists a bit so he can thread his fingers with Draco's where they're still resting on his thigh, and presses a kiss of his own to Draco's temple. "Fine." 

"Fine?" Draco leans back, "You're not going to protest?"

Harry shrugs again, enjoying the warm scent Draco's been bathing him in enough that he doesn't ponder on why he feels so surprised. He still explains his readiness to let him though, "You're antsy, do what you want."

The second the words are out Harry has to stifle his laughter at the offense he sees distorting Draco's features. 

"I'm not antsy!" 

Harry purses his lips not to smile too hard, meeting Hermione's gleeful gaze - she's the only one who knows, well, technically her and Pansy, but Pansy's still finishing her shift at Mungos for now - and nods, very gravelly at his mate. "Not antsy, got it."

"I'm not!" Draco keeps protesting. 

"You sound antsy." Blaise pipes up, ever the dry arse looking to get a rise out of his best friend in these kinds of situations. Harry's pretty sure Blaise figured it out, too, but he's being clever about it -  _ Slytherins _ . 

"You look sort of…  _ octopus- _ like." Ginny adds, grinning at the disgust on Draco's face. 

"As an Alpha, I can--" 

"Don't go there, mate, everyone knows you don't believe in that crap," Ron laughs. 

Draco looks ready to burst in the corners at all the attention and prodding so Harry decides to put a stop to it. 

He holds a hand up to ward off any more comments and turns to face his husband fully, "Do you want… Do you want to tell them now?" He mouthes after squeezing Draco's hand. 

Draco seems to mull it over, biting his bottom lip even as his eyes smile the way they've been smiling since they found out, since the minute the medispell turned green and they realized they were pregnant. Harry grins at him. There isn't much that will move Draco Malfoy into being this affectionate and emotionally bare in front of this many people, no matter how close they've all become over the years, but this is it. The prospect of having a child together, the knowledge of the life that's carefully growing inside Harry right now, it does it. 

Draco nods, a shaky exhale leaving him right after. Harry leans closer and smiles into the kiss Draco both accepts and seems to relish. 

"Pansy will be pissed." Draco groans lowly. 

"She'll live." Harry decides. Then he squeezes Draco's hand once more, searches his face for the trace of any remaining doubts and turns back towards the table when he finds none. 

He takes his knife from the side of his plate, whispers a quick cleaning spell, and starts tapping it on the side of his glass the way Dumbledore used to do. 

"Attention please, Draco and I have something to share with the group."

The silence doesn't come immediately but when it comes, it is deafening. It doesn't feel natural at all, and having everyone's eyes on you when you haven't just fallen on your arse or spilt the entire teapot on the table is not exactly usual either. 

Harry clears his throat a bit, glances at Draco before he gets up and pulls him along by their linked hands. His legs are just shy of shaking and his throat feels tight and every gaze he meets he finds curiosity, surprise, snickers at his uneasiness or gentle reassurance - it's a whiplash of emotion he can't seem to shake even as he blinks a few times and holds Draco's hand tighter. So he dives in. Or at least he tries.

"It's not a secret that we've always wanted to… it's not, I mean, we haven't been vocal about it either, but…. I think… what I'm trying to say is--"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter." Draco laughs, the grumbling in his tone more exasperated fondness than true annoyance. The wafts of alpha pride and warmth keep coming to Harry in waves, and he's grateful for the masking spells they've all learned from an early age and which allow him to fully bask in what Draco's body is telling him without either of them having to worry that they're stinking up the room for everyone else. 

The look Luna gives him still says she can tell, somehow. 

"We haven't known for long, so it's not like we were actively keeping this from any of you but--"

Draco's interrupted by the front door banging closed and his best friend walking into the room in long strides, her purse still hanging from her shoulder and her hair a mess where the tie has slid off inches. She plops down on Hermione's lap and gasps. 

"You were telling them without me?!" She looks at Hermione for confirmation, "I can't believe you two." 

"Can the interruptions stop?!" Rose exclaims in turn, looking at her stepmother with squinted eyes, "Some of us would actually like to finish our ice cream before it's all melted." 

She sits back down with the same heaviness, her eyes shooting daggers at the adults' amused smiles before finding Draco's again. 

"So?" Ron is the one to press this time, confusion written clear as day all over his face. 

"We're pregnant." Harry blurts out, too impatient by now to wait for Draco to recompose himself and find overly complicated ways to announce the very simple fact that-- "We're going to be dads, we found out two weeks ago." 

The previous silence is quickly replaced by a chorus of gleeful  _ 'yes's'  _ and _ 'ah's' _ , big smiles and their friends getting up from their seats to round the table and hug them in congratulations. 

It's strange. The feeling of utter serenity that washes over Harry as he looks into Draco's eyes, as if floating over the scene even as the fully operating noise machine of their family is right back where they'd interrupted it - boisterous, lively beyond measure, and so comforting. 

They have a whole village to help them do this, friends, that have seen their best and worse. They have a partner who's been here for both as well, and to extremes not many can say they've pushed each other. Would either of them do things differently if they were given a do-over? Probably. But the fact of the matter remains, that they've managed to find each other after the war in ways neither of them had expected, that their secondary gender alignment only made it easier, and that for all the obstacles and mental barriers they'd had to hop beyond to get to where they are now, Harry knows that he couldn't have found a better alpha to raise children with. He knows and will tell Draco as often and as long as it takes for the man to believe him without second-thought, that he couldn't have matched with anyone else as well as he does with Draco today. 

He's emotional, and he's pretty sure everybody can tell, for all the jokes and questions that are sent their way right now, but as they sit back on the bench and life more or less reclaims everybody's attention, Harry feels Draco's hand on his thigh again. It's still possessive, still claiming in its grasp, and he places his own on top of it once more. 

It's perfect, and all will be well. 

It's only later when they're home again, and everything is quiet again, that Harry really grasps the extent of Draco's own emotions. When his mate pulls him against his chest the moment they've reached their bedroom and their bed is in sight. When Draco buries his face in his neck, mouthing at the scar of his mating bite like it will reopen somehow. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asks, breathless from Draco's hands mapping every reachable inch of his body.

"Define 'okay'," Draco says. 

Harry doesn't. It's an answer in itself. Especially given the growly notes he can sense under Draco's usual velvet-soft voice. The alpha inside Draco clearly demands more contact, and if Harry's honest, he's been feeling just as needy and raw lately. 

It's not heat or rut, but it's so close. Both their bodies are equally satisfied that they've successfully mated, and restless for the need of each other, for the need of more, and closer, and faster, and all day, every day. 

"Take me, Draco, I need…" Harry gasps when Draco bites over his mark, not enough to do anything but send thrills down his spine - but those thrills travel, and Harry can already feel himself getting slicker. "Please…"

Draco huffs and pushes both of them forward. They fall on the bed in a heap of limbs and mouths searching for one another and hands gripping at the clothes they're trying to tear off. Harry pushes Draco away long enough for them both to slip out of their clothes. 

He isn't showing yet, it's much too early, but that doesn't change an iota of what goes on in either of their brains. The way Draco's hands go back to roaming his body and ultimately pull Harry's hips down, one of his arms sliding around the small of his back as he enters him, it takes Harry's breath away. 

They say a magical glow will radiate from bonded and mated pairs of alpha and omega wizards and witches and it takes on the same warmth they feel, and it takes on the same scent as that of their love for each other and Harry gasps as it once again becomes all-encompassing. It's thick and covers them both in a white layer of light and heat and all he can breathe is Draco. 

They kiss like it's how one gets oxygen, they make love like that's how one exists in this world. Harry whines as he feels Draco possessively press his palm to his flat stomach. His eyes are dark and his mouth opens on words he doesn't say but which Harry hears either way. 

"Kiss me," Harry reaches for Draco's face at the same time as he says the words, cupping his cheeks and combing through his white-blond hair. The heat of Draco's mouth echoes that of his cock and that of Harry's legs around the man's hips and that of their arms wound around each other. The room is now filled with their light, and it's like Harry can feel their bond, now more than the last time they met like this, now more even than during the heat that led to the conception of their baby. 

It strengthens every day that passes, and every thrust of Draco's cock inside him makes Harry see stars at the same time as it tears broken moans and pleas for more, and for harder, and for always. 

"You're mine." Draco grunts in his mouth and Harry whimpers that yes, yes he very much is. 

Harry mouths on Draco's neck, and jaw, until he can drop kisses all over his face, to find any accessible square of skin that he can press his lips against, breathing hard. 

"Knot me, love, come on, you're so close, I need it," Harry whispers in Draco's ear when he has a hand in the man's hair and the other curled around his shoulder, nails digging in. 

"Mine," Draco repeats, and here it is, the low groan that means his orgasm is tearing him apart and mending him at the same time. Draco tips over the edge and topples Harry with him as he comes and his knot expands past Harry's rim. 

Harry's hands didn't even make it to his own cock, too out of his body even as he felt everything Draco did to him to even think about jerking off. They pant into each other's mouth in the same rhythm that the aftershocks of their climax hit them. Their gazes are locked, same as the rest of them. Draco's hand makes it back to Harry's belly, tickling, gentle, and that takes the little breath Harry had managed to regain. 

"We'll do this right," Harry smiles. He traces Draco's features lightly, nothing's ever felt more right, more certain than that. "I know we will."

"So do I," Draco returns his smile and immediately hides it against Harry's lips. 

They will. Easy as everything has become since they've bonded. They will be a family of their own, more and better than they are now, and even more so as time goes by. 


End file.
